Heart Charmer X ButterScotch
by chaysejack
Summary: Heart Charmer a pink unicorn mare. was just broken up with for the sixth time so she goes to the bar. is in a bar drinking.butterscotch walks in to the bar, sits at oppisite end of bar and orders 4 shots and downs them all in one gulp. then moves closer to her and drinks 3 more shots. Heart Charmer continues drinking. sits next to Heart Charmer, says sligh


Disclaimer i own nothing but the story and heart charmer this is based off of a clop rp.

Heart Charmer a pink unicorn  
>mare. was just broken up<br>with for the sixth time so  
>she goes to the bar. is in a<br>bar  
>walks in to the bar, sits at<br>oppisite end of bar and  
>orders 4 shots and downs<br>them all in one gulp. then  
>moves closer to her and<br>drinks 3 more shots. Heart  
>Charmer continues drinking.<br>sits next to Heart Charmer,  
>says slightly drunk "you<br>ok?". "Yes" heart charmer  
>says sadly and softly. "you<br>look sad." Butterscotch says  
>sympathetic "Well i'm<br>not..." Heart says still  
>sounding a bit sad. "why<br>not?" butterscotches ask's  
>like she knows Heart Charmer<br>there are tears coming from  
>Heart Charmers eyes puts her<br>hoof over Heart Charmers  
>shoulder, orders you and<br>herself a shot "here you go"  
>ButterScotch gulps hers down<br>then hands heart charmer a  
>shot heart charmer drinks it<br>as quick as she can "want  
>another?" Butterscotch asks<br>nicely then orders her  
>another shot "drink up"<br>Butterscotch tells her heart  
>charmer drinks it "feeling<br>better?" Butterscotch asks  
>because is a nice mare "a<br>bit" she say with aditude.  
>looks in to her eyes "well<br>im your friend how bout we  
>go back to mine ive got a<br>bottle of wine ive bin dying  
>to open" smiles at you.<br>"Alright" Heart Charmer say  
>happily. "cool" lets go<br>finishes her shot, then  
>walks out the bar with you.<br>"You lead the way" heart  
>charmer says not knowing<br>where her house is. starts  
>walking "so whats your<br>name?" she asks. "Heart  
>Charmer" heart charmer<br>replied. "that is a nice  
>name" she says flirting.<br>"that is a cute name" heart  
>charmer is flirting back.<br>blushes "you think so?".  
>"yeah" heart charmer flirted<br>more. blushes deep red  
>"thanks, no-ones said that<br>to me before". "Well they  
>are not nice" heart charmer<br>is still flirting. "i know  
>arrive at my house" bends<br>over to pick up the key  
>showing her plot and mare<br>hood. heart charmer tries  
>not to look at your plot or<br>mare hood. burps "oops  
>excuse me". "It's okay".<br>picks up key and opens door.  
>looks back.<br>opens door "you coming in or  
>what?" smiles at heart.<br>enters giving butter a smile  
>a smile. shuts the door<br>behind you and locks it.  
>turns around. walks in to<br>another room and comes back  
>holding 3 bottles of wine<br>"so what one you wanna open  
>first?". points to the one<br>that looks more expensive.  
>"good choice" walks to get<br>the bottle opener, and trips  
>over landing with her plot<br>in the air. goes help you up  
>again trying to avoid<br>looking at your plot,catches  
>a glimpse of you looking at<br>her plot, gets up thanks  
>opens up the bottle, takes a<br>huge gulp, hands bottle to  
>you "here drink up its<br>delucious". i take a big  
>drink. says slightly drunk "<br>nice right?". "yup". glances  
>down at your plot, before<br>opening up another bottle  
>starts drinking the other<br>bottle drinks nearly the  
>whole bottle, burps then<br>falls on her back with her  
>legs spread on the floor.<br>her marehood starts to get  
>wet. starts to giggle sees<br>you looking at her marehood.  
>heart charmer blushes. sits<br>up and finishes the bottle,  
>then gets up and stumbles<br>over to you "you like what  
>you see huh". " " she<br>said obviously lieing. "ok"  
>opens the last bottle and<br>gulps half of it, hands you  
>it "you wanna finish it?".<br>Heart Charmer finishes  
>heart charmers legs<br>starting to wobble. heart  
>charmer is getting wetter<br>because she can't stop thing  
>about butters marehood.<br>walks round the back of  
>heart charmer. heart charmer<br>starts blushing more. sees  
>how wet you are, looks at<br>you and smiles "you wanna".  
>turns around and kisses you.<br>kisses you back and puts her  
>tongue in your mouth. hooves<br>down to butters plot.  
>shivers as your hooves<br>touches her plot.  
>Clop Begins Now.<br>moves one hoof off your plot  
>and starts hoofing butter.<br>her marehood instantly gets  
>wet moans as you hoof her.<br>starts going faster. her  
>marehood gets even wetter,<br>moans louder pulls her head  
>towards her and starts<br>making out with heart  
>charmer. stops kissing and<br>hoofing her "lets goto your  
>bed". looks at you with<br>seductive eyes "okay" walks  
>you to the bedroom gets on<br>her bed and spreads her  
>hoofs again. goes over there<br>and continues hoofing and  
>kissing you. moans loudly as<br>you hoof her, her legs  
>flailing as she approaches<br>orgasm. goes faster.  
>clenches her legs as she<br>orgasms, her marehood  
>tightens around your hoof<br>covering it in pussy juice.  
>"did you like that?". "yeah"<br>breathing hard "now its your  
>turn" flips over on to you.<br>"i'm ready when you are".  
>makes her way down to your<br>marehood, and starts to lick  
>around it. starts moaning.<br>slowly licks around heats  
>marehood. moans more. enters<br>her tongue inside her  
>marehood. moans louder.<br>starts slowly licking inside  
>of her pussy. moans even<br>louder. stops licking you  
>and gets off you and walks<br>over to a drawer. is  
>keeping herself wet "what<br>you doing" she says in a  
>lustful voice. opens a<br>drawer and pull out a strap  
>on dildo(she puts it on and<br>gets above you again) "you  
>want it" she says<br>seductivly. "yes". positions  
>herself above you and slowly<br>lowers the dildo into your  
>soakng wet marehood. moans.<br>starts to pick up speed,  
>kissing you aswell. puts<br>tounge in your mouth. moans  
>as your tongue enters her<br>mouth. fucks you as fast as  
>she can. cums. puts out and<br>starts licking up all of her  
>pussy juice. falls asleep.<br>falls asleep on top of you  
>wakes up to find your<br>marehood is still soaking  
>wet. starts to wake up.<br>kisses you on your lips "you  
>sleep well?". rolls over and<br>cuddles up against you.  
>touches horn to your head<br>"last night was fun". "yes  
>it was" looks down at your<br>marehood "your still wet".  
>blushes "yeah". blushes red<br>and smiles at you "you ready  
>to go again?". "Yeah i am".<br>blushes, moves her head down  
>to her marehood and starts<br>to rub with her hoof. moans.  
>slowly inserts her hoof.<br>moans louder. starts to hoof  
>her, leans in and kisses her<br>neck. moans louder. "you  
>dont take long do you"."Your<br>my first". "your my first  
>too" blushes red as she<br>continues to hoof you. moans  
>more. feels the heat coming<br>off of you. blushes. hoofs  
>you even faster. a bit of<br>cum starts rushing out.  
>stops hoofing and starts<br>licking your marehood. i  
>give a cute little squeak<br>when i cum "MMM that was  
>good". "you liked that"<br>flips over and spreads her  
>own legs. grabs the dildo<br>and uses a spell so when she  
>cum it goes into you then<br>uses it. waits paitently for  
>her to insert it into her<br>wet pussy. inserts it. mouns  
>louder, some pussy juice<br>runs out onto the bed sheet.  
>feels a barrier in there and<br>breaks with one strong  
>thrust. squirms a little, a<br>little blood comes out.  
>you okay?". "You broke<br>my hymen last night" i say  
>giving another powerful<br>thrust. "i think youve just  
>broke mine" moaning as you<br>thrust again. i thrust more  
>and more faster and faster.<br>moans more and more,says to  
>you "lick me" i take it out<br>go down a lick you marehood.  
>squels in delight "god that<br>feels good dont stop"  
>continues to sqeal and moan<br>as your lick deeper inside  
>of her marehood. her tounge<br>starts speeding up. her legs  
>wrap around you head, as she<br>moans loudly. speeds up a  
>lot more. her wings spread<br>out as she approaches  
>orgasm. licks one more time.<br>has a huge orgasm, squiting  
>out pussy juice and<br>breathing hard, before  
>looking in your eyes. i<br>start grinding with  
>to moan again<br>then kisses you putting her  
>inside your mouth. i start<br>moaning when you put your  
>tounge in my mouth. starts<br>playing with your tongue.  
>moans loudly as you continue<br>to grind. "You like that  
>don't you?". moans in<br>pleasure "y yes it feels  
>great" heart charmer cums.<br>orgasms again "that felt  
>great". "yeah". relaxes.<br>lays next to you. "whyd you  
>learn to do that?" still<br>panting. "i didn't learn".  
>"youre a natura" gets back<br>on top of you and starts to  
>makeout with you again. "i<br>loved this". "inserts her  
>tongue again". moans. drips<br>spit from her mouth "you  
>liking this huh". "Yes". a<br>few weeks later butterscotch  
>was cheating on heart<br>charmer and heart charmer  
>figured so they broke and<br>heart charmer met her new  
>boy friend winter solstice.<p> 


End file.
